


[hp] Draco’s Little Sister

by Isabelle_stary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle_stary/pseuds/Isabelle_stary
Summary: 《德拉科的小妹妹》又名《马尔福家的小星星》原著向，有小蝴蝶，但不影响大致走向
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	1. 楔子

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/714740) by J. K. Rowling. 



德拉科·马尔福在五岁的时候得到了一份特别的礼物。

确切来说，按照他父母的话，是梅林赐给了他们家一个宝贝。

一个妹妹。

站在床边，他惊奇地看着父亲臂弯里的襁褓，这小小的一团才刚出生没多久，还有些皱巴巴的，看不出五官模样，但头顶的浅金色发丝清楚彰显著她的家族血统。小婴儿安静地睡着，对外界一无所觉，他望着那肥嫩、规律性鼓起的脸颊，忍不住伸手戳了一下。

有那么一瞬间，德拉科以为自己会面临一阵惊天动地的嚎啕大哭，因为他以前随父亲拜访过的罗尔家的儿子就是这样。但让他松了一口气的是，他的小妹妹只是嘟了下嘴巴，然后把脸转向父亲，不动了。卢修斯脸上的微笑愈发柔和，他轻轻摇晃着熟睡的女儿，没有因为德拉科的举动而说些什么。纳西莎坐在床上，温柔地笑看着他们。

“我可以抱抱赫希吗？”德拉科问道，期盼地看着他的父亲，“爸爸？”

其实这个孩子来得有些出乎意料，但他们还是在他/她出生以前就想好名字了：如果是儿子，就叫作雷古勒斯，纪念纳西莎英年早逝的堂弟；如果是女儿，就叫作赫斯珀，意思是星星。

这个才来到世界上不到一天、在家人满是爱意的眼神中浑然不觉地呼呼大睡的，便是马尔福家最新的成员，赫斯珀·纳西莎·马尔福（Hesper Narcissa Malfoy），昵称是赫希（Hessi），更简洁的说法是赫丝（Hes）。

“等你再大一点吧。”卢修斯说，他在女儿额上落下一吻，把她放到妻子身边，然后伸手摸了摸儿子的脑袋，“你还太小了，力气不够，会把她摔到地上的。”

“我才不会呢。”德拉科鼓起脸颊，但还是在父亲坚持的目光中败下阵来（虽然另一个原因是因为一向宠爱他的母亲也没有支持他。“你还小呢，小龙，以后有的是机会。”纳西莎柔声说道。）

“我出生的时候也是这样吗，妈妈？”

“是呀，亲爱的。”纳西莎笑着道，“你们都是最可爱的孩子，你那个时候和赫希现在几乎一模一样⋯⋯小小的、软软的，乖乖地躺着睡觉⋯⋯”

“不过，你已经长大了，德拉科。”卢修斯说，他凝视着儿子那双和自己相似的灰色眼眸，或许他女儿的也是这般。“你是哥哥，要保护好赫希。一个合格的马尔福永远会把家人放在第一位。”

“我会的，爸爸。”小德拉科郑重地保证。他探头去看妹妹，结果惊喜地叫了一声，“看，爸爸！赫希睁开眼睛了！”

午后的阳光温暖而明亮，将大地染上一片淡金黄色，透薄的犹如一层轻纱。庭院里的白孔雀是卢修斯在儿子三岁时送给他的生日礼物，现在正矜持地晃着长长的尾羽走着。牠嘴里叼着一串洁白的铃兰花，直直往巢穴走去，那里有牠的伴侣和刚破壳而出的孩子。

那是一九八五年七月一日下午的马尔福庄园。


	2. 1991.07—1992.06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 霍格沃茨、比赛和小龙

01.

今天的九又四分之三月台格外热闹，挤满了家长和孩子，蒸汽火车的浓烟在叽叽喳喳的人群上空缭绕，嗡嗡的说话声混杂着各种动物鸣叫和拖拉笨重行李的嘈杂声。有的学生从车窗探出身来和家人说话，有的在座位上打闹，还有的仍在月台上和家人道别，例如今年入学的德拉科·马尔福。

一家人的淡金发色和出众相貌使他们备受瞩目，但他们顾不上周围“愈发让人难以呼吸的泥巴味”（卢修斯原话），只忙着安慰眼眶泛红的小女儿。她看起来就像个精致的洋娃娃：金发微微打着卷儿，白皙的皮肤，纤长浓密的睫毛下是一双圆圆的灰色眼睛，此时正依依不舍地看着面前弯腰哄她的男孩，泪水在眼中打转，却倔强地不肯落下。

“我一到霍格沃茨就会写信给你。”德拉科保证，他伸手揉了揉妹妹的脑袋，柔声安抚道，“我很快就会回来了，别难过了，赫希。往好处想，你可以每天在家里玩，我得早起去上课呢，多累啊。”

卢修斯用蛇头手杖轻敲了一下儿子的肩膀，纳西莎瞋了他一眼，摸了摸德拉科肩上被他敲下去的地方；赫斯珀被逗笑了，她湿漉漉的眼睛弯起，直直地望着她的哥哥，声音里还带着一点鼻音，“我会想念你的，德拉科。”

“我也是，”德拉科说，一边拿出手帕替她擦去眼角的泪；他还准备再讲些什么，但特快呜呜地响起了，月台上顿时乱成一团。他只好用力抱了抱软软的妹妹，接受了母亲的拥抱和父亲的拍肩，匆忙拎起行李踏上火车。前往霍格沃茨的特快起动了，几乎每个窗口都有孩子在朝窗外挥手，德拉科站在门边，看着他的小妹妹被母亲搂住，拚命地朝他挥手。

“再见，德拉科！”她的小奶音有些呜咽，似乎下一刻就要哭出来了，“要写信给我！”

02.

马尔福庄园里，赫斯珀兴高采烈地打开信封，从开学以来，德拉科每周都会寄信回家。他的猫头鹰此时乖乖地站在一旁的架子上吃东西，小精灵多比正忙着把女主人的手作点心放进包裹里。

纳西莎坐在女儿身旁微笑。卢修斯有事出去了，客厅里一大一小两个金色脑袋靠在一起，赫斯珀认真地朗诵着信件内容，面上一本正经地模仿德拉科在外人面前一贯的咏叹调，奶声奶气、一唱三叹地控诉大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特先生所享受的待遇（“那个『破』特［重音］，在大胆拒绝了一个马尔福的友谊后，居然当上了有史以来第一个一年级的球员，就因为接住了笨蛋隆巴顿的记忆球！我飞得比他更好，凭什么就他可以入队？）

纳西莎的脸色原本沈了下来，但听着女儿夸张的语调，她还是忍不住笑了。

“妈妈，”她还没开口，就见女儿抬起头，困惑地皱了皱小眉头，“德拉科.......为什么不问问斯内普先生呢？”

......那或许解释了他们出现在霍格沃茨的原因。当德拉科看见自己院长旁边坐着两个熟悉的身影时，他的双眼登时亮了。

比赛开始了。虽然格兰芬多抢先进了第一球，但很快就被斯莱特林追了过去，红绿双方在半空中你来我往，战况非常激烈，观众席上时不时爆出欢呼或呐喊，气氛热烈得就连一向对魁地奇兴趣平平的赫斯珀也忍不住激动起来（卢修斯不得不牵住女儿的手以防她摔下座位）。中间金色飞贼出现了一次，德拉科因为原先位置的关系飞在波特后面一些，急病乱投医的弗林特差点直接把波特从扫帚上撞下去；格兰芬多获得了一次罚球的机会。

在那之后，斯莱特林像是突然意识到什么似地开始疯狂抢分，赫斯珀坐在斯内普和卢修斯中间，兴奋地挥舞着手中银绿相间的小旗子，为斯莱特林的连连得分感到十分高兴，又替德拉科紧张。令她有些意外的是，她哥哥一副气定神闲的样子，他飞在靠近格兰芬多的一侧，正跟一个红发男孩和褐发女孩说话，然而对方显然不是很想理他，那个女孩甚至放下望远镜匆匆走了。

......？

就在这个时候，人群叫喊起来。她顺着他们手指的方向看去，顿时害怕地捂住了嘴。

那个场面非常可怕：波特的扫帚像是突然有了自己的意志般疯狂扭动，把它的主人狠狠甩了下去，幸好他及时抓住了扫帚把，但整个人也因此悬在空中；两个格兰芬多的红发球员飞上去试图救他，但每当他们接近他时，扫帚就噌地一下蹿得更高。赫斯珀下意识望向德拉科，发现他还好好地待在扫帚上时小小松了口气，他似乎也被眼前的情况吓呆了，一动也不敢动──“赫斯珀！”

之后就是一片混乱──她整个人突然腾空而起，卢修斯紧紧抱着她，周围的人也都慌忙后退，斯内普急忙对突然起火的长袍下摆施咒，原来那猛地窜起的火苗差点烧到她身上。卢修斯的眼神带着后怕，他仔细地将女儿从头到脚检查了一遍，确定她完全没有受伤，脸色才好转了些。方才那番动静不小，看台上早已没了原先的秩序。

此时，解说员惊喜的呼喊把所有人的注意力再次拉回比赛，波特抓住了金色飞贼，格兰芬多队以一百七十分比六十分获胜。

03.

刚走到礼堂门口，哈利就听见了马尔福的声音。

老实说，听不见也挺难的，因为他根本是有意向所有人炫耀。罗恩翻了个白眼，和哈利一起在格兰芬多桌坐下，拿了一些培根放到盘子上，“所以，他们家又寄什么给他了？”

“一只白色的龙，很像用金属做的，还会喷火的那种，”赫敏说，她比他们更早到，已经快吃完早餐了，手边还打开着一本《千种神奇药草及蕈类》。“跟电动模型有点像。话说回来，你们的期末考试准备得怎么样？我除了这本就只差──”

但男孩们已经听不见她的话了。他们坐在位子上，目不转睛地盯着德拉科·马尔福面前闪动的一抹亮光；事实上，几乎所有在场的男生都正望着它。那甚至不到手掌大小，但做的非常精致，从格兰芬多桌上都可以看到它珍珠状的鳞片和闪闪发光、五彩缤纷的眼睛。马尔福得意地对周围的人说了些什么，然后打了个响指，只见小龙突然在半空中喷出一道鲜艳的红色火焰，牠直直朝马尔福扑去，在最后一刻及时收起翅膀，缠在他手腕上不动了。“模型？赫敏，模型可比不上──”

“看见没有！”马尔福大声说道，显然周围惊叹的目光让他受用极了。他摸了摸在腕上缠成一圈的龙，不知道碰了什么开关，哈利完全没看清小龙是怎么变回来的；牠拍着翅膀落在马尔福的手心。“我妹妹送我的生日礼物，这还是她让我爸爸跟妖精特别订做的！世界上只有这么一个，没有其他一样的了！”

“马尔福有妹妹？”哈利有些意外地问。罗恩瞥了洋洋得意的马尔福一眼，嗤了一声，用叉子叉起一块熏咸肉，“那有什么好炫耀的？我也有妹妹，金妮今年就会入学了呢。”

哈利点点头，开始吃他的烤面包。虽然马尔福经常找他麻烦，但此时此刻，他真的特别羡慕对方。如果他的爸爸妈妈还活着，他们肯定也会精心为他准备生日礼物，而不是只有来自佩妮姨妈的一根牙签；然后一家三口会聚在一起庆祝、吃生日蛋糕，或许他还会有弟弟妹妹，跟他一样有母亲的绿眼睛和父亲的黑色卷发.......

哈利停止了咀嚼，他看着面前丰盛的食物，却有点失去胃口了。


	3. 1992.07—1993.06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 密室事件与恶作剧零食

01.

哈利睁开眼睛，有些不知所措地环顾四周。

这里，似乎不是对角巷......

-

哈利没想到他那么快又会在丽痕书店碰见马尔福。

应该说，另一个马尔福。方才在博金-博克店里的是德拉科·马尔福的父亲，独自来处理一些“可能给他造成不便的东西”；哈利绝不会认错，因为德拉科简直就是他的缩小版。

随后而来的两位父亲也对上了，一番唇枪舌剑，你来我往，冲突一触即发──

“爸爸？”清脆的嗓音顿时转移了所有人的注意，一个漂亮的小女孩拿著书从楼梯上快步走了下来。她目测大概七岁，穿着一件花纹别致的淡紫色长袍，一头丰盈的淡金色卷发在光线下闪闪发亮；她有着和父兄一样的苍白皮肤和灰色眼睛，但或许因为年纪小，眼睛形状及下巴线条是柔和的圆润。被这么多陌生人直直盯着，小女孩显得有些不知所措，她求救似地看向马尔福先生，“我，我是不是打断了您和这位先生的谈话？”

“没什么，赫希，过来吧。”卢修斯·马尔福的表情以肉眼可见的速度柔和下来。他瞪了儿子一眼，似乎在责怪他抛下妹妹跑来挑衅的举动；德拉科有些歉疚又带着点讨好地看向妹妹，伸手想去牵她，小女孩却抢先一步拉住了父亲的手，扭头不理他。看着德拉科有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，哈利忍不住笑，被对方瞪了一眼。

马尔福家其实挺有趣的。

女儿来了，马尔福先生显然无心再和他们纠缠。他把破旧的变形术课本塞回金妮手里，大摇大摆地带着儿女离开了。

倒是小女孩转过身来，好奇看了看他们。发现他们也在看她，她眨了眨眼睛，点了下头并露出一个可爱的笑，颊上梨涡浅浅浮现。

再见。

02.

密室事件把霍格沃茨闹的人心惶惶，德拉科也写了好几封信回家，但卢修斯依然坚持让他在圣诞假期间留校。

赫斯珀坐在桌前给哥哥写信，她微嘟着嘴，一脸闷闷不乐，就连落在额前的金发都有点焉耷耷的。她原本还很期待德拉科回家，现在只能让猫头鹰把“小惊喜”寄过去了。

大的银色盒子是德拉科的，两个小的是高尔和克拉布的，里面装的都是他们喜欢的；绿色盒子里则是各种奇怪的点心，例如片状巧克力的外表下其实是辣椒口味、看似是太妃糖的肝和肚口味、半透明白色椰子冰糕的肥皂口味，还有让卢修斯·马尔福吃了一口就敬谢不敏（应该说是尽量维持优雅地迅速离开现场）的“玛德莲蛋糕”──那是沙丁鱼口味，以及土黄色的南瓜饼......

赫斯珀努力回想了一会儿，还是没想起来，于是她跑去把那本暑假期间在丽痕书店买的书找出来。

唔，根据《比比多味豆和自制点心的激荡》（注1），那会是煮过头的卷心菜口味（注2）。

03.

德拉科到学期的最后一个月前都过得很愉快，不仅是因为他抓到了金色飞贼（那时候哈利被游走球弄的疲于奔命），他还成功让疤头和他的朋友们吃下了那些“看起来很正常的点心”，格兰芬多们一脸想吐又吐不出来的反应让小少爷觉得自己做梦都会笑醒。

谁让他们没有这么一个可爱又聪明的妹妹呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我承认结尾很烂因为我不知道可以写什么了（挨打）......后面的跟原著一样，卢修斯被踢出校董会、多比得到自由。  
> 恶作剧零食的部分我写得超开心的  
> 注1：这本书是我私设的～  
> 注2：灵感来自于原著里的复方汤剂片段：“哈利捏着鼻子，两口把汤剂吞进肚里。它的味道像煮得过熟的卷心菜。”。这里德拉科把赫希的礼物拿来整人了，高尔吃下去之后不久就被哈利设计弄昏啦。  
> 黄金三角跟赫斯珀的初见～（其实只是想侧面表示我女儿敲可爱）我在前章放了一个伏笔：德拉科来信的时候多比在场，原著里牠应该也是一直听自家少爷讲哈利的事才会对哈利那么有好感吧？


	4. 1993.07—1994.06

01.

赫斯珀牵着母亲的手，好奇地打量周遭，此时他们已经经过了长长的门厅，墙上的一排老式气灯照亮了阴暗的室内，德拉科正低头吩咐克利切端茶。她的视线停顿在小精灵身上几秒，有些疑惑地眨了眨眼，“妈妈？”

“怎么了，亲爱的？”

“克利切脖子上戴的是什么？”

-

谁都没想到，几天后阿兹卡班爆出了大新闻。

西里斯·布莱克越狱了。

02.

赫斯珀讨厌那个被除名的舅舅，因为他不仅害她不能出去玩，家里还来了好几次魔法部的家伙，都是来问有关他的事，纪录的时候还一脸怀疑加戒备，好像那个叛徒是被他们藏起来的一样！

最重要的是，他让妈妈心情不好。

马尔福家规第二条：不得让马尔福夫人不高兴。

纳西莎·布莱克·马尔福是个对儿女有着强大保护欲的母亲。虽然得知消息的那天情绪难得不稳，但她立刻就将自家的警戒调到了最高，同时把女儿的行动限制在庄园内。她太害怕那个多年未见的堂弟会伤害她最爱的人了。

就连德拉科被鹰头马身有翼兽弄伤，无论赫斯珀怎么央求撒娇，纳西莎就是不同意她去霍格沃茨看望──谁都知道西里斯的目标是哈利·波特。而那道疤似乎给波特男孩带来了无限“惊喜”，从他入学开始，每年的糟心事都跟他有关。

这次，他和死亡擦肩而过。

万圣节前夕，西里斯闯入了格兰芬多塔楼。

03.

赫斯珀最近得知了一个惊天秘密，来自于她的床边故事。

斯内普先生居然一直爱着哈利·波特的妈妈！

梅林──梅林的内裤花纹都没这个劲爆！

小马尔福的睡意彻底消散，她瞪圆了眼睛望着自家一脸云淡风轻的父亲，大马尔福神色如常，但翘起的一边嘴角显示他很满意女儿的反应。

“其他人也知道吗，爸爸？”

“当然。”卢修斯替她掖了被角，又伸手摸了摸她的淡金色脑袋。“但别告诉你哥哥，就当作是个小秘密，好吗？”

赫斯珀下意识点头。想到什么似的，她的双眼陡然一亮，“爸爸，我知道为什么西里斯要杀波特了！”

“嗯？”

“由爱生恨！”小女孩严肃地说，神情随即转变为苦苦思索，“但他爱的是波特先生还是波特夫人呢？”


	5. 1994.07—1995.06

01.

德拉科已经期待很久了。

第422届魁地奇世界杯赛！

当天早上，当赫斯珀睡眼惺忪地出现在餐桌上时，看到的就是一个坐在父亲身旁安静吃饭、却精神抖擞、双眼亮得惊人的哥哥。

她在那道炽热的视线下立刻清醒了，耳边似乎再次响起对方毫无止尽的念叨。无奈父母都已经望了过来，她只好乖乖坐进位子里，像只小兔子一样，然后以最快速度吃完早餐。刚想离开餐厅，就被德拉科逮了正着。

“赫希，你听我说！你一定得好好看今晚的比赛！保加利亚队的找球手可是克鲁姆，克鲁姆！你还记得之前有一场是他用朗斯基假动作救了整个局面吗？那真的太厉害了！说不定他这次──”

都说兔子急了也会咬人，赫斯珀用力踩了德拉科一脚，在他痛呼出声还不忘继续彩虹屁的啰哩啰嗦中落荒而逃。

-

魁地奇赛场热闹非凡，周围到处喧哗吵闹，人们高声议论著即将到来的赛局，胸前的玫瑰形徽章闪闪发光，好像天上的星星提前从暗淡的天色落入人间。爱尔兰的支持者戴着绿色的高帽子，上面装点着随风起舞的三叶草；保加利亚的绶带则印有真的会吼叫的狮子。德拉科拿着从摊贩那里买来的克鲁姆塑像，美其名是买给妹妹，实际上那个阴沉着脸走来走去的塑像根本没有离开过他手上。

逗弄了一会儿帐篷外的白孔雀，马尔福一家被魔法部人员请到了顶层包厢。在那里，已经有一大群红头发了。

-

比赛非常精彩，克鲁姆喷着鼻血抓到了金色飞贼，但爱尔兰队仍以一百七十分比一百六十分获胜。马尔福一家矜持地和福吉打了声招呼就回到了自家帐篷，欢快的喧嚣顿时被隔绝在外，模糊的像是从另一个世界传来。

赫斯珀不知道为什么父母脸上的笑容消失了，德拉科也察觉到气氛的古怪，下意识搂住妹妹。

“西茜......”卢修斯看向妻子，眼神似乎在祈求什么，但纳西莎坚定地与他对视。她握住丈夫的手，微微摇头，“告诉孩子们吧。”

两个小马尔福困惑极了。只见他们的父亲缓缓吐出一口气，从袍子里拿出一个东西，那是他平时戴在手上的戒指。

“这已经是个门钥匙了。”他说，声音恢复了以往的平静，甚至有从未有过的坚决和强硬：“德拉科，带着赫希快走！”

02.

距离魁地奇世界杯上食死徒闹事已经过了一段时间，德拉科回霍格沃茨了，他甚至不忘带走那个克鲁姆塑像。赫斯珀对着那双亮晶晶的眼睛，还是没有把吐槽说出来。

德拉科在比赛之后提到波特的话居然不到五句！威克多尔·克鲁姆竟然在他这里压过了哈利·波特！

好消息总是伴随着坏消息，噩耗就是：疯眼汉穆迪担任了今年的黑魔法防御术教授。

收到的马尔福夫妇面面相觑，然后同时望向他们的宝贝女儿，赫斯珀正坐在客厅地毯上，用她心爱的儿童魔杖给兔子玩偶的衣服变颜色。

“至少黑魔法防御术教授的有效期限只有一年。”他们安慰自己。

波特被选为三强争霸赛有史以来第四位代表后不久，他们又得到了一个消息。

穆迪把德拉科变成了一只白鼬。

03.

1995年6月25日，这是赫斯珀永远不会忘记的一天。

晚间父亲突然离开，她立刻被母亲带回房间。尽管看上去一切如常，纳西莎的声音却流露出一丝颤抖──她要求女儿待在房间，无论待会儿听到什么，都不要出来。

之后，她在窗边看见她那在外人面前一贯高高在上的父亲像个奴仆一样跟在一个黑袍男人身边，卢修斯佝偻着腰，头也低垂着，月光下，那头淡金色长发显得苍白无比。

她不敢置信地捂住了嘴，身体也颤抖起来。她不是无知的孩童，刹那间，父母这一年的古怪有了合理的解释。

伏地魔回来了。


	6. 1995.07—1996.06

01.

整个夏天，赫斯珀都被拘在房间里。

一日三餐都是由小精灵送来和收走的。马尔福庄园好像从来没有这么灰暗过，即使外头是个难得的大晴天，阳光似乎就是无法落在这里。赫斯珀把脸贴在窗边偷偷往外看，庭院里一片死气沉沉的，让她感到心慌无比──自有记忆以来，她从没见过这么荒凉的家园。

她还想念她的爸爸和哥哥──自从那晚之后，她只见过他们一回。她母亲倒是一天有两三次会来陪她，笑容温柔依旧，只是脸上有些苍白；无论她如何询问，纳西莎翻来覆去就是同一句话：他们应该要为黑魔王的垂青而感到光荣，一切都会过去的。

赫斯珀觉得很奇怪，因为这两句根本就是相互矛盾。尽管如此，她还是什么都没说，只是乖乖地窝在妈妈怀里，鼻尖萦绕着淡雅的水仙香气，感觉那双保养得宜的手一下又一下地抚着她的头发，好像这么做就能消除一切烦忧似的。

她希望这一切都能赶快过去。

02.

当纳西莎送了一个眼熟的星星胸针当作圣诞礼物时，赫斯珀很惊喜。

惊的是母亲在这种时候竟然还有办法拿到布莱克家族老宅的东西，喜的是她得到了一样上次去时就很喜欢的首饰。

后来，她从妈妈口中知道，克利切来过了。

-

或许人生就是充满意外──第一次和姨妈见面的赫斯珀呆呆地想着。

贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇是个有厚眼皮的黑发女巫，看得出来她在进入阿兹卡班以前非常美丽，但苛难的监禁岁月显然夺走了她大部分的昔日风华，只留给她一身疯狂。但让赫斯珀暗中松了一口气的是，这位姨妈对她很正常，而且还有些好感，至少比对德拉科时温柔了不少──这或许归咎于她长的像妈妈，而德拉科长的像爸爸吧？

03.

1996年绝对是赫斯珀最不喜欢的一年。

这一年发生了许多事，除了年初的阿兹卡班大规模越狱，还有越来越多黑暗生物加入黑魔王阵营。随着“房客”的增加，纳西莎的脸色也愈发难看，赫斯珀努力只能做出可爱的模样，试图让母亲开心起来。

好不容易平顺下来，但黑魔王似乎看不得手下过的好，继续搞事发任务，于是赫斯珀再次过上了见不到爸爸的日子。然后在6月的某天一大早，纳西莎向她坦承了一件事：卢修斯在一次重要任务失败后被魔法部捕获，即将送交阿兹卡班。


	7. 1996.07—1997.06

01.

开学前，哈利、赫敏和韦斯莱一家一起去了趟对角巷（梅林的袜子呀，那里完全变了样儿！）。虽然韦斯莱夫人不希望大家分开──毕竟连卖冰激凌的福斯科先生跟魔杖店的奥利凡德都莫名失踪了，加上年初的食死徒大规模越狱，她实在放心不下──但为了能赶快回家，她还是同意了让海格带三人组去摩金夫人长袍专卖店。

大块头海格提议三个青少年自己进去，他在外头站岗，于是哈利、罗恩和赫敏一起走进小店。乍看之下，店里好像空无一人，可是门刚在他们身后关上，他们就听见一排绿色和蓝色的礼服长袍后面传来一个熟悉的声音。

“......我已经不是小孩子了，妈妈。你为什么不帮赫希再看看几件袍子呢？”

“我已经有很多衣服了呀。”另一道有些稚气的嗓音响起，三人组互看了眼，觉得它似曾相识。“对了，我刚刚有看到一件会很适合你的长袍──没关系的，摩金夫人，我自己去把它拿过来──”

他们还来不及反应，一个漂亮的金发小女孩就从挂衣架后面出现了。双方都愣了一下；两抹浅晕染上白皙的面颊，她那圆圆的淡灰色眼睛里闪过一丝局促，随即先发制人似的微微抬起下巴，“唔，日安，小姐和先生们。”

格兰芬多们几乎是立刻认出了对方──她这副样子无可避免地让他们联想到某个讨厌的人，尤其两人的外貌又有五分像。“走吧，”哈利对其他两人说，“我们可以先去──”

没等他说完，第一道声音又响起了，这次尖利了些，“赫丝，外面有谁？你在跟谁说话？”

“他们没有──”

一阵急促的脚步声传来，一个脸色苍白、头发淡黄的尖脸少年出现在女孩身后；他穿着一套漂亮的墨绿色长袍，贴边和袖口都别着闪闪发亮的别针。他在看见她的瞬间明显松了口气，他把手放在她肩上，朝站在那里的三人眯起眼睛。

“进来吧，赫希。”德拉科·马尔福柔声说道，视线依然没有离开他们，“我可不希望泥巴种的怪味儿玷污了我的妹妹。”

“我认为没有必要这样说话！”摩金夫人说着从挂衣架后面匆匆走了出来，手里拿着皮尺和一根魔杖，“而且，我也不希望在我的店里把魔杖抽出来！”她朝门口扫了眼，看见哈利和罗恩都拔出魔杖，赶紧加了一句。

小马尔福看起来被眼前的阵势吓到了，她的眼睛睁得更圆了，看起来就像一只受惊的小鹿。德拉科在对面动作的下一秒也立刻挡在他妹妹面前，场面一时间僵持不下。

赫敏站在两个男孩后面一点的地方，低声劝道：“别、别这么做，说实在的，不值得......”

“是啊，就好像你们敢在校外施魔法似的。”德拉科讥笑，“是谁把你的眼睛打青了，格兰杰？我要给那些人献花。”

“够了！”摩金夫人厉声说，扭头寻求支持，“夫人──请你──”

纳西莎·马尔福慢慢地从挂衣架后面走了出来。

“把它们收起来，”她冷冷地对哈利和罗恩说，“如果你们敢对我的孩子动手，我就让你们再也动弹不得。”

“是吗？”哈利说着跨前一步，盯着那张光滑、傲慢的脸。现在哈利的个头已和她一样高了。“想找几个食死徒哥们儿把我们干掉，是吗？”

摩金夫人尖叫一声，一把揪住胸口。

“请后退，这位先生。”出乎意料地，开口的是小马尔福。哈利低下头，她脸上的红晕早已消失了，她眯起眼睛，童稚的声音透露出一股严厉，“你不仅冒犯了我妈妈，也冒犯到我了。没人告诉你应该要和女士保持适当距离吗，先生？”

场面一瞬间陷入寂静。哈利僵硬了一下后，默默地退了回去。没有什么比指责一个英国男人没有绅士风度更让他感到羞愧了。

以至于三人组中谁都没有注意到小女孩的长袍口袋里的魔杖。

02.

火车上，好不容易离开了斯拉格霍恩，哈利披着隐形衣跟在布雷斯·扎比尼后面，溜进了斯莱特林六年级学生的包厢。趁着混乱，他爬上了行李架，然后小心地把身体蜷缩起来。

在那可怕的一瞬间，他似乎看见德拉科·马尔福的目光追着他的运动鞋。幸好他的注意力被他妹妹吸引走了── 哈利这才发现原来她要上一年级了──她正侧躺在两个座位上，一头柔顺的金色长发铺在他的大腿上，身上还盖着毛毯，似乎因为周围的嘈杂而在睡梦中皱起眉头；德拉科用一只手捂住她的耳朵，另一只手有节奏地轻拍着她的上臂，不满地要求他的小团体安静下来。

扎比尼坐在位子上，仍然怒气冲冲地瞪着高尔；潘西·帕金森依偎着德拉科，脸上露出傻笑；克拉布则继续看他的漫画书，天花板上的灯笼左右摇晃着，照亮了包厢里的一切，哈利可以清楚看见书上的每个字。

等到扎比尼汇报完毕，德拉科发表了他对斯拉格霍恩的看法（虽然在哈利看来只是酸葡萄心理），期间没忘了继续压低声音，然后他很得意地暗示其他人：黑魔王想让他做事。

周围惊异、敬畏或好奇的表情明显地大大取悦了他，德拉科不再多说，自顾自的低头把妹妹小声唤醒。哈利得说，他还是很不习惯一向趾高气扬的德拉科·马尔福这么温柔的模样。

赫斯珀·马尔福（他后来又看了一遍布莱克家族挂毯才知道她的全名）靠着她哥哥慢慢坐起身，仍然裹着毛毯，圆圆的眼睛流露出些许迷茫，像是没睡醒，头顶还翘着一根呆毛，整个人看起来迷迷糊糊的，完全没有开学前在对角巷的伶俐，反而像只软乎乎的兔子，哈利差点没忍住想和帕金森一样噜她几下。

他只顾盯着马尔福兄妹，没注意到高尔站起来拿行李。箱子被抽下去时重重地撞在哈利的脑袋上，痛得他忍不住倒吸一口凉气。德拉科抬头看了一下行李架，皱起了眉头。

“怎么了，德拉科？”赫斯珀问道，也朝架上看了看。她的声音糯糯的，稚嫩而天真。

哈利感觉自己脸上火辣辣的。令他感到宽慰的是，德拉科似乎认定刚才听到的那个声音只是他的幻觉。哈利看着底下几人套上校袍、收好行李，当火车减速时，德拉科把一件材质精良的深色厚斗篷披在妹妹身上，弯腰替她仔细裹好；不知道她说了什么，兄妹俩都笑了，德拉科揉了揉她的脑袋。

火车进站了，高尔、克拉布及扎比尼都走了，包厢里只剩下帕金森和两个马尔福。

“赫希，你跟潘西先走吧。”德拉科说，一边穿上斗篷，“我还要查看一件东西。”

赫斯珀一脸疑惑，但还是乖乖地离开了座椅。帕金森牵起她的手，走了，哈利隐约听见“分院”、“斯莱特林”之类的词。德拉科走到包厢门口，放下了帘子。

哈利从行李架的边缘探头往下看着，心跳得更快了，他期待对方拿出那件机密到必须避开自己妹妹的、需要修理的神秘东西──“统统石化！”

他猝不及防地重重摔落在德拉科·马尔福脚边，整个身体暴露无遗。完全动弹不得，他只能抬眼望着马尔福，对方得意地笑了。

宣告完自己的观察结果后，马尔福给哈利的脸狠狠跺了一脚。哈利觉得鼻子破了，鲜血溅得到处都是。

“这一脚是为了我父亲。让我瞧瞧……”

又是一脚，只比方才更重，痛得哈利在嘴里尝到了血味，耳朵里出现的嗡嗡声模糊了马尔福的话：“.......为了我妹妹......别以为我不知道......盯着她看......你敢碰她一根头发......死无葬身之地......”

“现在，”马尔福把隐形衣从哈利一动不动的身体底下抽了出来，罩在哈利身上。他轻声说道，“再见，波特……也许再也见不到了。”

03.

时间过得很快，一眨眼，赫斯珀已经快要在霍格沃茨度过一年了。

她理所当然地进入了斯莱特林──没有一个马尔福不是这个学院的，分院帽几乎是在碰到她头发的那一刻就尖叫着宣布了结果。她很开心地在德拉科身旁落座，她哥哥给了她一个高兴的拥抱。

她在各科都表现得不错，特别是魔药学和魔咒学。她没交到什么朋友，毕竟斯莱特林现在人人自危，马尔福家又是板上钉钉的食死徒；她有不少时间都和德拉科待在一起，但很多时候，连她都不知道他在哪里，就算她有心想问，看见他疲惫而满是挫败的神情，她就会默默把疑问吞回去──他看上去太累了。

随着时间的推移，德拉科的脸色愈发苍白，跟开学时的意气风发相比，他以肉眼可见的消瘦透露出内心的萎靡。赫斯珀眼睁睁地看着，却不知道该怎么办，她能做的除了撒娇卖萌让他开心，也只有跑到厨房让小精灵多做几种他喜欢吃的，好几次还发现了鬼鬼祟祟的波特，还有克利切，后者似乎是有意被她抓到，他拐弯抹角的暗示让她心中警铃大作：波特继承了布莱克家族老宅，而且怀疑她哥哥在暗地里进行着什么。

这个讯息让她气愤不已：连她这个妹妹都没干预的事，波特凭什么管？难不成救世主的工作就是插手每家私事？

赫斯珀承认，她有一部分是因为自己的挫折感迁怒旁人，特别是进入霍格沃茨后，她总有种对生活的无力感，好像所有人都在朝各自的方向前进，只有她留在原地打转，就连最亲近的兄长都有了不愿意和她分享的事，这让她感到沮丧、觉得自己很没用。

然而时光并不会因为一个人而停流。眼下已经是一九九七年的六月末，赫斯珀正在期待考完试就可以回家时，德拉科把她带到自己的级长寝室。

“你相信我吗，赫丝？”他把手搭在她肩上，蹲在她面前轻声问道，两双相似的灰色眼睛凝视着彼此。得到一个肯定的答覆后，他微微扬起嘴角，尽管笑容看上去依然带着苦涩，却是这么久以来他第一个主动露出的笑；这让赫斯珀觉得自己的心有些酸涩的蜷缩起来，事情为什么会变成这样？

她想念那个总是充满活力、时不时沾沾自喜、甚至偶尔会捉弄她的德拉科......

“别这样，赫丝。”德拉科对她微笑，把她搂进怀里，她的手臂紧紧抱着他，把脸埋进他的脖子，感觉他也用力回抱着她，他的声音有些沙哑，“听我说，赫丝，我们没多少时间了，我必须把你送出去，知道吗？你可能会有点难受，但很快就会好了，我保证，我试过了，所以别怕......”

“你在说什么，德拉科？”她惊慌地抽身直视他，她有种预感，他要去做一件极可怕的事，“你要做什么？”

“别担心，赫丝，我会没事的。”他显然不愿意告诉她。他拿出一瓶玻璃管，里面盛着淡紫色的魔药，在光线下散发着些许光泽，“喝了它以后，我会把你送到医疗室。等我去接你，好吗？”

接下来的一切在她的记忆中只有模糊的印象：她喝完之后就被带回公共休息室，好像还吃了一些点心跟饮料，没过多久就觉得全身无力、头晕、想吐，眼前一片模糊，她听见一个巨大的声响，随即感觉自己一边身侧火辣辣的疼；周围笼罩着惊慌的声音，德拉科的呼唤和咆哮，他似乎把她抱了起来，一边跑一边和她说话，隐约夹杂着哭腔；惊讶的女声，她被轻轻放下，柔软如云的触感托着她，耳边传来柔和的安抚及念咒声，焦急的询问与回答，然后不知道过了多久，终于恢复寂静。

赫斯珀睁开双眼，现在已经天黑了，庞弗雷夫人很高兴她醒了，递来一碗颜色难看的魔药，嘱咐她喝了，并告诉她她已经昏迷了一天，病因不明。

赫斯珀谢过护士长，乖乖喝了。她躺回床上，听见对方的脚步声渐渐消失，终于忍不住捂着被子哭了出来。

她从没喝过那么难喝的东西，没人敢逼她喝，她好想念在家的日子.......

她也想念爸爸，如果他在的话，一定会狠狠教训德拉科，说不定就会跟以前一样把家里所有扫帚都锁起来......

她还想念会为了让她吃药而答应一大堆条件的妈妈......

“赫丝，赫丝？”

她一瞬间以为自己听错了，但随即感觉到身体被转向另一边，手里塞进了一个东西。突然间，周遭的一切在烛光下变得非常清晰，德拉科蹲在她旁边，看起来松了一口气。“走吧，赫希。”

他用漂浮咒控制着她，一手抓着她，另一手端着“光荣之手”，预防万一还给两人都施了幻身咒。赫斯珀担心其他人会听见他们，但德拉科告诉她，今晚医疗室里除了她以外没有别人，而且他一进来就给了庞弗雷夫人几个昏迷咒，顺便修改了对方的记忆。

月光下的城堡非常安静，甚至到了有点诡异的地步，赫斯珀觉得此刻他们的呼吸声大得吓人，倒是德拉科的脚步声几不可闻。他们这一路上都没碰到任何人，就连费尔奇和他的猫也不见踪影──彷佛暗示今晚将会是个不寻常的夜。

德拉科在一面墙前面来回走了三次。令赫斯珀惊讶的是，墙壁上竟然出现了一道门！他没有解释，只是匆匆解除了她的漂浮咒，牵着她推门而入。他熟门熟路地带她绕过一座座高高叠起的杂物堆，其中一个是斜戴王冠的巨大雕像。赫斯珀因为眼前的景象而目瞪口呆，眼花撩乱之余终于想起了疑惑，却再次被德拉科吓到了：他上前一把扯落布幔，揭示出底下至少两人高的柜子。

这个柜子和马尔福家的衣柜差不多宽。它明显有一段历史了，从模糊的花纹和破旧的痕迹可以看出。赫斯珀在它面前显得格外娇小，它所散发的气息让她有些不安。

“别怕，赫丝。”德拉科鼓励她，尽管他的声音有些微的颤抖，“我已经把它修好了，它很安全的。”

“这就是你不在的时候做的事？”她转头问他，没忍住伸手抓住他的。

德拉科试图抽手，但她握的太紧了，他只好作罢。他蹲下来摸摸她的脸蛋，赫斯珀在那双眼中看见两个一脸忧虑的自己，“别怕，赫丝，”他重复道，挤出的笑容难看极了，“你不想见妈妈吗？你只要在这个里面待一下子，就可以见到她了。”

他的话让她没那么害怕了，但她还是很担心，“那你呢，德拉科？你不一起来吗？”

不知道是不是因为光线的缘故，他的脸色似乎变得更苍白了，“不。”他说，或许是怕节外生枝，他连忙补充，“但我很快就会跟上了，赫丝，相信我，我们会在家里见面的。”

赫斯珀有点不确定她该怎么办：她想陪他，却也明白她帮不上忙──他显然把一切都安排好了。“我知道了。”她最后只能说，并在他的注视下慢慢拉开柜子的门，一步一步走了进去。不详的预感越来越重，几乎使她喘不过气，那种灭顶的窒息感让她在转身面向他时忍不住脱口而出：“我和妈妈会在家等你回来。”

赫斯珀·马尔福永远不会知道，她这句话给了她哥哥多大的勇气去面对将来的一切。她眼下唯一看到的，就是随着门的掩上而消失的光明。


	8. 1997.07—1998.06

01.

说出伏地魔的名讳肯定是哈利这辈子最后悔的事之一，如果不是他一时冲动，他、罗恩和赫敏就不会被搜捕队抓到了。

芬里尔·格雷伯克和他的手下把俘虏们带到了马尔福庄园；更可怖的是，贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇也在──她把赫敏留了下来，女孩凄厉的尖叫声回荡在地牢里，折磨着她朋友们的心。

幸运的是，命运之神依然站在他们这边：他们迎来了多比。哈利让他先把卢娜、迪安和奥利凡德先生带走。

制服彼得·佩迪鲁后（或者说看着他被自己的银手掐死），哈利和罗恩冲进了客厅。混乱中，贝拉特里克斯用小刀抵住赫敏，威胁两人束手就擒；千钧一发之际，枝形吊灯砸了下来，罗恩趁机拉走赫敏，哈利则抢过德拉科手中的三根魔杖，全部指向格雷伯克，大喊：“昏昏倒地！”

但他自己也被一股力量击飞出去，倒在客厅门口。他听见一声惊呼，身边传来咚咚几声，转头一看发现是原先的那三根魔杖落在手边，不远处还有一根漂亮的、从未见过的深红褐色魔杖。

“赫希！”马尔福母子的呼喊同时响起。

德拉科跑向一处阴影，哈利顺着望去，这才注意到那里有座楼梯，底部站着一个衣着华美、面色苍白的小女孩，她的神情惊恐，手还举在半空中──所以那根多出来的魔杖是属于赫斯珀·马尔福的，也是她袭击了哈利。

“万弹齐发！”余光里她的母亲，纳西莎·马尔福尖叫着用魔杖指向哈利，闪亮的水晶碎片像无数锐利刀锋般射来──他听到罗恩的惊叫，哈利迅速往旁边一滚，胡乱抓住了几根魔杖，却已经来不及防卫──然而预期中的疼痛并没有降临，反而是啪.啪的两声爆响，在一片清脆的叮叮当当的碎片落地声中，纳西莎的魔杖也飞到空中，落在了客厅的另一边。

哈利被扶了起来，似乎是被推到他的朋友们身旁，赫敏依然昏迷着。“你这个肮脏的小猢狲！”贝拉特里克斯叫骂道，她显然认出了刚刚出现的多比，“你竟敢夺走女巫的魔杖，你竟敢违抗主人？”

“多比没有主人！”小精灵尖声说道，“多比是一个自由的小精灵，多比是来营救哈利·波特和他的朋友们的！”

“快走──快走！”哈利的伤疤痛得他眼前发黑。他勉强把拉环从枝形吊灯底下拉出来，那妖精呻吟着，仍然紧握着宝剑。哈利把妖精扛到肩上，抓住多比的手，原地旋转着幻影移形。一道模糊的银光掠过，贝拉特里克斯的小刀疾速飞来──

-

在芙蓉和比尔的贝壳小屋里，哈利在罗恩及赫敏（她在多比的葬礼前醒的）的陪同下，把三根从马尔福家带出来的魔杖拿给奥利凡德。

魔杖制作人认出了贝拉特里克斯跟德拉科的。经过他的判断，那根光滑好看、在阳光下呈现红豆色的魔杖是紫杉木和凤凰羽毛，长度介于另外两根之间，大约是十一又二分之一英寸长，弹性是其中最好的。

“这不是我卖出去的魔杖，他们也没要求我制作过它。”奥利凡德说，依然仔细打量着那根魔杖，眼神有些惊奇，“它属于──”

“赫斯珀·马尔福，德拉科的妹妹。”哈利说，“她现在是霍格沃茨的二年级。”

他刚解释完，便想起了在升上六年级的暑假期间曾在对角巷遇见马尔福母子三人，那时奥利凡德已经被掳走了，而且伏地魔不可能放他们离开，赫斯珀也是在那年入学。“您的意思是，她是从别人那里得到了它？就我所知，对角巷只有一间魔杖店。”

“我知道翻倒巷里有不只一间。”奥利凡德回答，“如果是这样，那真的非常难得──我可以看出这根魔杖的主人有强烈的保护意愿，她更喜爱优雅精致的魔咒，而非黑魔法。”

“波特先生，”他看着哈利，“或许你能先使用这根魔杖。”

02.

一九九八年五月二日凌晨，整个学校的学生都被临时叫醒了。

赫斯珀跟着其他斯莱特林来到大礼堂，睡袍外面裹着旅行斗篷，德拉科牵着她的手。周围乱哄哄的全是人，她有些茫然地在斯莱特林长桌坐下，麦格教授走上高高的讲台发言，身后站着教师们和一些陌生脸孔，赫斯珀注意到斯内普和两位卡罗教授都不在──她对于后两位的消失松了口气，他们实在太可怕了，她一点都不想回忆被他们命令施钻心咒在同学身上的情景。

麦格教授安排了疏散计划，但有些高年级主动表示愿意留下──除了斯莱特林。这时，赫斯珀的手被用力握紧，她看向她身旁的兄长，清晨的阳光下，他的脸色紧绷；她顺着他的视线望去，过了几秒才发现那个顺着格兰芬多桌往前走的人是哈利·波特。

── 哈利·波特？！

梅林，这代表──战争要开打了。

果然不久后，伏地魔冷酷的声音响起，命令霍格沃茨交出波特；德拉科把妹妹搂进怀里，像是这样就真的能保护她、使她免受危险似的，尽管他自己也在发抖。潘西尖叫着指向波特，其他三个学院的学生迅速站起身挡在他面前，以一种敌对的姿态朝向她──赫斯珀意识到，斯莱特林现在是真的划清界线了。

“谢谢你，帕金森小姐，”麦格教授清楚而干脆地说，“你和费尔奇先生一起先离开礼堂。你们学院的其他同学也可以跟上。”

斯莱特林们没有说话，只是沉默而迅速地在注视中起身离开了。跟着队伍走到某个楼梯口时，赫斯珀听见德拉科深吸一口气，然后放开了她的手。

“听我说，赫丝，”他压低声音，语速飞快，“我必须去完成一项任务，好吗？跟着其他人去安全的地方，我很快就会去找你了。”

眼前的情景和之前几乎重叠──但时间紧急，她只能再次选择勉强压下心里的恐慌，相信自己的哥哥，她抬头看进那双相似的眼睛：“答应我你会好好的回来──不只是活着而已。”

德拉科再次深吸口气，郑重回望着她：“我答应你。”

-

哈利没想到伏地魔会派一个他并不陌生的女人来检查他的生死。

他听见她急促的呼吸声，感觉到她的长发拂在脸上痒痒的，他知道对方能感觉到他的生命一下下撞击着他的肋骨。她的嘴唇离他的脸很近，她呼出的气息扑在他耳畔边。

“我的孩子们，德拉科和赫斯珀还活着吗？他们在城堡里吗？”

“是的......德拉科应该还待在城堡里，赫斯珀已经被送出学校了。”

纳西莎·马尔福没再说话，只是站了起来，转向周围的人。

“他死了！”

03.

距离霍格沃茨大战已经有一段时间了。

哈利·波特消灭了伏地魔，成为真正的救世主，魔法部也逐渐运作起来，将一批批食死徒押往阿兹卡班，人们慢慢恢复了以往的生活。

马尔福家在威森加摩获得了无罪判定，尽管如此，他们距离重建还有一段不短的路要走。

其实不只马尔福家，整个英国魔法界都需要时间来疗愈。有名的、无名的英雄和牺牲者被人悼念，破碎的家庭永远铭记缺失的一角，战争的残酷及现实隔在人与人之间，那些伤痕和悲痛的记忆是一辈子忘不掉的阴影。

但至少，活着的人依然拥有彼此。

就如同她母亲所说──

一切都会好转起来的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦！感谢各位的支持！有时间再来修吧。  
> 隔壁的三部曲要开始了，这是我最期待的作品，请大家继续支持，谢谢你们～


End file.
